Pachycephalosaurus
Pachycephalosaurus is a genus of pachycephalosaurid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. Pachycephalosaurus is unlocked by the Hammond Foundation on Isla Pena. History Originating in the Late Cretaceous period of North America, Pachycephalosaurus was one of several dinosaurs bred by InGen on Isla Sorna for eventual exhibition in Jurassic Park on the neighbouring island Isla Nublar, with an original population count of nine individuals.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act After the abandonment of Isla Sorna in the wake of Hurricane Clarissa, an InGen team sent to the island in 1997 briefly captured a Pachycephalosaurus, intending to ship it to San Diego as an attraction in a new iteration of Jurassic Park.The Lost World: Jurassic Park After Masrani Global purchased InGen and began development of Jurassic World on Isla Nublar, Pachycephalosaurus was featured as an attraction in the park, where guests could watch the animals butt heads in the Pachy Arena.http://islanublar.jurassicworld.com/dinosaurs/pachycephalosaurus/ It is unknown if Pachycephalosaurus were originally transported from Isla Sorna, after the island's biosphere collapsed, or if they were cloned after the park opened in 2004. Regardless, after the park was abandoned in 2015, the Pachycephalosaurus became listed as an endangered species, threatened by the impending eruption of Nublar's active volcano. But after Mount Sibo's eruption, it is unknown if any survived. Since the sounds of Pachycephalosaurus was heard when they panicked in theIr cages as the noxious hydrogen cyanide began in leak meaning that it was rescued and escaped alongside all the other dinosaurs. Description |caption_align=center |image1 = PachyAlpine.png |alt1 = Pachy Alpine |caption1 = ALPINE |image2 = PachyArid.png |alt2 = Pachy Arid |caption2 = ARID |image3 = PachyJungle.png |alt3 = Pachy Jungle |caption3 = JUNGLE |image4 = PachySavannah.png |alt4 = Pachy Savannah |caption4 = SAVANNAH }} Pachycephalosaurus has a brown body with a blue mottling over it. It has a domed head and bony bumps at the back of its head and down its snout. Behaviour Pachycephalosaurus prefers to be kept in moderately sized groups of between three and six individuals and a small population of, at maximum, ten other dinosaurs. Uncomfortable Pachycephalosaurus will attack each other in headbutting contests, as well as try to break out of their enclosure. Palaeontology The largest of its family, Pachycephalosaurus is also one of the last non-avian dinosaurs before the Cretaceous mass extinction. The first fossils found were of skulls, which fossilised easily being the hardest part of the body. Much of the body reconstruction has been based on Stegoceras and Prenocephale, giving a general bipedal stance. Pachycephalosaurus' diet probably consisted of fruit and the softer leaves of newly evolved deciduous trees. It may've even eaten insects. The teeth were quite small and wouldn't have been suited for the tougher leaves of conifers and ferns. The hardened head was most likely used in contests with rivals for mating or status in the herd, though they wouldn't have headbutted like modern day goats and instead would've struck each other on the flanks. Pachycephalosaurus lived alongside many other Late Cretaceous dinosaurs including ''Edmontosaurus'', Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, Struthiomimus and the apex predator ''Tyrannosaurus''. There is an ongoing debate on whether other Pachycephalosaurs in the Hell Creek formation, Stygimoloch and ''Dracorex'', are younger forms of Pachycephalosaurus. Trivia *''Pachycephalosaurus'' was the eleventh dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 30 March 2018. *The base genome of the Pachycephalosaurus is based on its appearance in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. *The Pachycephalosaurus are shown standing upright according to the concept art and Jurassic Park: Explorer, whereas the real animal held its spine horizontally. *Unlike its movie counterpart which was smaller, the real Pachycephalosaurus was 6 feet tall, 16 feet long, and weigh 990 pounds. * Pachycephalosaurus previously appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. * Recent evidence suggests that Pachycephalosaurus may have eaten both a diet of plants and meat. * Despite how Pachycephalosaurus headbutt each other in the game, new evidence that they may have side butting instead. Gallery PachyWIM.jpg Pachy.jpg PachycephalosaurusMain.jpg Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2018.07.08_-_23.02.59.49.png References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Pachycephalosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Novel Dinosaurs Category:Isla Pena Unlock